Love of the Cursed
by Gods of Time
Summary: A clumsy elf half breed, comes across a rare tiger changling. mild Angst, Lemons! Group Lemon later on,
1. They Meet

We welcome all to our first Story...be please aware that this story was written but two people. hope you all enjoy.

Chapter One

The chestnut haired man walked into the towns best pub. He sat down at the bar his hood hiding his slightly pointed ears and he placed a couple of coins down with his nicely taken care of nails. "A pint, please." He said and waited for the brew to be placed in front of him. His eyes darting around the room, cautiously looking for the men who where after him.

A few men entered the Inn and were being very loud. They sat at the bar and ordered a round. They were both dirty and ugly looking as if they had never had a bath in their lives. The were babbling about loosing men and both of them had claw marks that looked fresh and deep. "We're looking for a women called Lady Relena ." The tallest one said to the bar keep. "We have a delivery for her. Some thing rare and exotic! And we would love to get it out of our hands as soon as possible"

Noticing the claw marks, the elf, just a few seats down from them, stood and left the bar, only half way done with his drink too. Oh well, another time then.

It wasn't difficult to find the covered cage. The elf slipped under it and looked at the giant cat laying on the floor of the cage. People were closing their shops for the night and soon the elf was the only one left in the street.

"Come here." The elf said softly, putting his hand in the cage, and lowering his hood with the other, revealing his pointed ears and his violet eyes. He made sure to keep an ear out for the men after him and the ones that had caged this creature. He opened the cage's door and stepped back slightly.

The tiger jumped out of the cage but did not run. It stood there looking at the elf. The men came out of the Inn and yelled at what they saw. There tiger was getting away.

The elf turned at the men and then back to the tiger. He smacked the tigers hide quarters like he would a horse. "Run!" He yelled and turned back to the men with his bow drawn and an arrow cocked into place. He aimed it at the man's head. "Stay were you are, or I will kill you, filthy human." The elf said, giving time for the tiger to get as far away as possible.

The tiger took off running, it ran out of town and into the woods not knowing were to go, it curled up under a tree and fell asleep after all it had had it hard the last few days, his breathing was slightly heavy.

"That tiger is ours." The man said, then noticed the elves ears. "And you will be too." The man added. The elf rolled his eyes and his arrow slipped from his fingers, his eyes wide with surprise. The man was preoccupied with the arrow pinning him to the wall by this shirt that he didn't notice the elf take off after the tiger.

The tiger looked up and growled as the elf approached him. He did not trust humans and he did not trust this elf.

The elf smiled at him and knelt down a small distance away, he went threw his pack and pulled out some dried meat. "Here, I know it's not much, but it should help you out until you are able to catch something." He tossed it just under the tigers nose and stood, he pulled out a small dish that he carried in another pouch and poured some water in it and placed it down. "If you don't want to drink from this there's a river about a mile south.. I am sorry for what they did to you." The elf started walking away. Knowing that trust would need to be earned here.

The tiger growled again not wanting the elf out of his sight. He sniffed the meet and water, deciding it was safe, he ate the meet and lapped at the water.

The elf froze in his steps and turned to look at the tiger. "Well we can't stay here. So if you want to 'keep an eye' on me and get away from those men, then you had better come with me." He said and started walking away again, he tripped, but caught his balance before he fell, blushing slightly but ignoring it. Lifting his hood back over his ears and shading his eyes.

The tiger kicked the bowel just hard enough so that it came to rest a the elf's feet. He had no other places to go so he fallowed the elf cautiously.

The elf picked the bowl up and put it back into his pouch, leading the tiger to the north. Every few minutes he glanced down at the tiger with interested eyes. "So...where you from?" He asked, the silence was eating at him.

The tiger growled as if answering.

"Hmmm, well that would be very interesting if I could understand what you were saying." The elf said. He sighed and sat down in a clearing, it was getting late and they had walked for a good few hour, dawn would be approaching soon. The men wouldn't be after them tonight, not on the full moon. He pulled out some more meat, frowning when he noted that it was barely anything at all. He sighed and threw it towards the tiger. "Here you need it more then I do." He said.

The tiger ate half of the meet and stepped away from it to curl up in the root s of a tree, eyes still on the elf.

The elf grabbed the other half and put it in his mouth, savoring the taste and leaning back against the tree. "So what makes you so special, why did those men want you so badly that they would bring you to Lady Relena." The elf asked after another hour of silence. The elf shivered at the mention of the ladies name.

The tiger looked up the sun was coming up.. "See for yourself..." where the tiger had been was a boy that looked to be in his twenties. His hair was a very messy chocolate brown. His eyes were a deep cerialin blue that held the same wonder the tiger's had.

The elf jumped to his feet and backed up a few steps, tripping over a rack and landing on his butt. "Geez, you think you can warn someone before you do something like that." He fell all the way back, putting his hand on his forehead. "Damn changelings, always popping up when you least expect them." The elf was mumbling. He sat back up to look at the boy "So they knew about you then." The elf said, his hood falling back as he sat up.

"They caught me bathing." The boy look away from the elf, ashamed that he had only a small amount of cloth covering him.

The elf pulled off his cloak at the sight of the boys blush and tossed his at him. It revealed his outfit, a black tight fitting shirt that only reached his midriff, and tight black pants with knee high brown leather boots. He reached threw his pacts and pulled out his spare cloak, covering his skinny body back up in the loose fabrics. The chains around his wrist clinging as he did so. "That ones already warm." He got back to his feet and pulled out his bow again. "I'm going to go catch us some food. I'm freaking starving."

"Heero..." the boy said after pulling on the cloak. Sarah Putman: ()

"That's a good name...just call me Duo." The elf said and walked away from the boy. A few hours later Duo was sitting of the ground huffing hard for breath. Four times and each time he had missed. He was going to starve if he couldn't catch anything. He heard a bird above him and pulled back his bow, only to lower it when he found that it was only a small sparrow, hardly worth the try or the waist of an arrow.

"Here" Heero said handing Duo two plump rabbits and started to build a fire, he had come from the woods a small distance from where Duo was sitting.

Duo blushed brightly. "I've never hunted before just a few days ago." Duo said, trying to explain himself. He pulled out a knife and started skinning the rabbits, at least he was good at that.

"Hn." Heero said as a flam sparked up.

Duo worked quickly at skinning them, he cut the meat of the bones, still a little embarrassed that he hadn't been able to catch anything. He could pretend to be good with a bow and an arrow, but the truth of it was that he sucked, plan and simple.

"Where did you escape from?" Heero asked trying to get Duo's mind off what he could not do.

Duo laughed nervously. "I didn't escape from anywhere, what gave you that idea?" He said, looked down and focused on the rabbit, cutting the meat away from the bones.

"The chains." Heero was mixing some herbs he had found in the woods into some boiling water.

Duo rubbed his wrists and laughed slightly. "Oh...um...well it's a long story...lets just say you were about to have the same fate." Duo said, handing him the plate of meat.

"Thanks for the rescue." He said and started to cook the meat with the herbs into a little stew.

"So where are you from?" Duo asked. Last time Heero had growled at him, maybe this time he could understand him.

"Hn" Heero said stirring the stew.

"Is that a town or a city?" Duo asked jokingly, smiling up at Heero.

"Ashes." Heero did not look at the elf.

"Oh...you too huh, you're home was destroyed?" Duo said a little embarrassed that he had made a joke about it.

"I don't remember its name..." Heero dished up some stew and handed a mug to Duo.

"Oh." Duo said, he didn't say anymore and he just started gulping down the food and an insane rate. He hadn't eaten a lot in quiet a while. "Mmmmm, this is really good, Heero. What herb was that?" Duo asked.

"Pepper root (1) and parsley mostly." He sipped his stew.

"Hmmm, well it's really good..." Duo stopped talked and listened around them. He could hear foot steps. "People are coming." He said.

Out of habit Heero hid in the trees, jumping up from his place near the fire and into the trees with little effort.

Duo looked around for him and sighed. He put his hood over his head and hid the extra cup, sitting by the fire, he hunched his back over and changed his voice. The men walked into the camp and looked around it.

"You there!" The man yelled.

"Stop yelling sonny I can hear you fine." Duo said, his voice sounding old and warn.

"Have you seen an elf and a tiger pass threw here?" The man asked.

"No I can't say that I have." Duo said, lifting his head to reveal an old face and white eyes.

"I'm sorry old man." The man said and waved his men away. Duo watched the men heading back into the forest, though he also noticed they were sticking close by.

"What was that all about?" Heero asked hiding in the tree above Duo, perched like a cat.

"There looking for us." Duo said quietly. "We should leave."

"Hn" Heero jumped down and put out the fire and helped Duo put things away. He did not know why but he trusted Duo.

Without a word Duo started heading north. Keeping his ears open for the men. Suddenly Duo slammed into Heero and pushed him out of the way as an arrow shot passed the two of them, as they fell onto the ground.

"We need to move faster." Heero said and changed in to a tiger waiting for Duo to climb on his back.

Duo pushed Heero and pulled out his bow again. "Just go, keep heading north I'll catch up." Duo said, he let his arrow fly and was happy to see that he could at least still hit a human. The human flew back as the arrow embedded in his head. Reaching back Duo realized that that had been his last arrow and cursed.

Heero did not run north, he had charged at the men making their horses nervous, causing the horses to buck some of their riders off there backs. Some of them finding his claws or his jaws.

Duo pulled out his sword and charged at the other men, slicing them down and then turned barely blocking one guy, he kicked him and made to stabbed at him. The guy jabbed forward with his dagger but Duo kicked it away and sliced threw the mans gut. He turned to find Heero.

The tiger known as Heero was walking up to him blood soaked into his fur. He nudged Duo and wanted him to climb onto his back. Duo ran his hands around Heero's fur, finding no wounds. "Are you sure?" Duo asked. Heero seemed to nod nudging the elf again. Duo climbed onto Heero's back, a little nervous about riding a tiger. Heero waited till he was settled the took off running north.

------

End Chapter One...review please.

(1) A spice that was made up by Toola…


	2. The Hunted

-1The Love of the Cursed

Chp 2

He ran for some time, until they come to a waterfall that was hidden from the outside world by a thick wood. Duo fell off of him smiling.

"Wow, I've never ridden a tiger before, that was cool." He said with a smile directed at Heero. Heero had started to change back, his bones made a disturbing crack, as his fur disappeared. What started as a painful growl turned into a human screams as his body twisted shape. When he stopped changing he seemed out of breath. His ears were still like a tigers sticking out of his messy chocolate hair and he still had his tail. There were even stripes that still lingered on his body.

"Heero, are you okay?" Duo asked worriedly.

"Yeah" He said plopping down on his back.

"You still have ears and a tail." Duo pointed out, reaching out, but not quite touching them.

"I better get this blood off." Heero said not worried about the tail or the ears. He got up and pulled of the black cloak that Duo had given him and waded into the water. Duo watched for a moment, watching in amazement at Heero's sheer form, and the muscles that laced his body. Duo turned, blushing, he pulled his cloak back, turning his back to Heero he began banging a rock on the chains, trying to break them off of his wrists. Then, accidentally, hit his thumb and cried out a bit, shoving his thumb into his mouth. And sat back on his butt.

Heero was before him in a flash, checking to see if Duo had broken his finger. He gently ran his fingertips across Duo's palm and fingers. Deciding that Duo's thumb was alright his hands drifted to the cuffs braking them off Duo without harming him.

"How did you do that? I've been trying to get those off for days." Duo said, throwing the chains away from him and shivering slightly. He wanted Heero to touch him again...'what!' he thought and turned to look at Heero.

Heero walked back over to the water and this time he dove in. He brushed the water out of his eyes when he resurfaced. Duo pulled his cloak off and fallowed Heero into the water. He waded in up to his waist and stood there for a bit.

"You didn't answer my question, are you like a super changeling or something?" Duo said, his arms still out of the water. He giggled a bit when he felt something swim passed him. Heero being a tiger loved the water.

"Tigers are strong Duo." Heero said as he swam around.

"Yeah and elves are natural born hunters." Duo said sarcastically, wrapping his arms around himself. Duo was walking in a little further in and tripped, ducking all the way under, and jumped up sputtering. "And graceful." He added quietly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Heero said swimming around Duo.

Duo glared and spit a mouth full of water out at Heero. "Yeah you do that." Duo said and sunk under the water, undoing his braid so he could wash it. He surfaced again, allowing his hair to flow around him in a chestnut waterfall. Heero could not stop himself. He reached out and ran his fingers through Duo's hair.

Duo's large violet eyes popped open and he jumped slightly but didn't move. He was afraid that he would just move closer to Heero.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked pulling his hand away.

"Y-yeah...I'm go-going to.." Duo swallowed and made a move to get out of the water, only to trip again and fall into the water again. He surfaced again, coughing up some water. "Damn rocks." He said, though truth be told, it wasn't a rock he had trips on, but his own damn feet. He started slowly making his way out of the water again. Heero was a little sad to see him go but the boy was making him act oddly. He swam over to the waterfall to wash off the rest of the blood.

Duo turned to see where Heero was and froze just on the shore as he saw Heero under the waterfall and his mouth fell open and his pants felt a little tighter. He turned around blushing and he made it out of the water with out any more trips and laid down on a rock in the sun so he could dry off. He watched Heero from under his arms.

Heero left the falls diving under the water surfacing with a large fish in his mouth. Duo giggled at the sight and continued to watch him. He's so cute. Duo thought. Heero came out of the water on all fours stopping only to shake the water off then moved into the sun next to Duo.

"Did you have fun?" Duo asked, yawning lazily.

"Hn." Heero said and closed his eyes.

Duo closed his eyes to sleep, tired from traveling the whole night before and their little battle a few hours ago. Without noticing it he snuggled closer to Heero. Not minding the extra warmth, Heero closed his eyes and was soon asleep as well. Duo would be shocked to wake up with Heero cuddled into him like a kitten

Duo woke up a few hours later feeling something thick on his leg. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Heero curled up next to him, his tail wrapped around his leg. Duo smiled and curled up with Heero, closing his eyes to maybe get a few more hours of sleep, seeing as the sun was just passing the half way point.

Heero woke an hour later and blushed at the way he had been laying. He got up and started to cook some fish. Duo would be hungry when he awoke. Duo woke up to the smell of cooking fish and opened his eyes, sighing when he didn't see Heero laying next to him anymore. He sat up and found Heero cooking a few feet away. Duo crawled over to him and sat near him.

"So where do we go?" Duo asked.

"North?" Heero said having no clue.

"Okay, I was going that way anyway, after what happen I can never really show my face back there again." Duo said a bit bitterly.

"Hn?" Heero said turning the fish.

Duo looked at Heero glaring.

"What's with the glare?" He asked. Duo continued to glare. Heero glared back. Duo grabbed Heero's hands in his face and kissed him on the lips. It only lasted for a second before Duo pulled away and turned away from Heero, blushing deeply and mentally hitting himself for doing it. But Heero was killing him. He was just to gorgeous and Duo couldn't help but at least get one kiss. He smiled and closed his eyes, actually he was happy he did it.

Heero pushed him to the ground leaning over him "What was that for?"

Duo's eyes widened in slight fear and he eyed Heero, not saying anything. Heero lean down and brushed his lips across Duo's. Duo's eyes closed and he responded to Heero's kiss, wanting to wrap his arms around Heero, but still feared for his life, after all Heero had just broken chains like they were nothing. Though the feeling of being helpless to Heero was only turning him on more.

Feeling Duo tense a little Heero pulled away with his eyes on the ground. He moved into the water hoping it would cool him down. Before Heero could get to far Duo grabbed his tail. "You better not be finished yet." Duo said quietly.

Heero went back and kissed Duo and as it deepened he let out a low purr. Duo's eyes rolled in pleasure at the feeling of Heero purring into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Heero's neck. Heero's hand dipped into Duo's hair then his fingertips brushed down his neck where he placed more kisses.

An arrow wedged into a ground near them. And laughing filled their ears. "Looky who we have here, clumsy Duo and his new pet."

Heero growled and jumped up ready to attack.

"Calm down little kitty." The elf with long blond hair said. "We've just came looking for Duo, we don't want any problems with you. I think the Humans want that." The elf said, with a laugh. Heero growled again looking to Duo for answers.

"I'm not going back home, it's destroyed anyway." Duo said, not looking at Heero.

"Yeah the church burned down, thanks to you, but no one was hurt. Not to mention Relena has made a bargain with King Treize. We give her you and she leaves us alone." Duo pulled out his sword and glared at them

"I'm not going back."

"Like hell you're not." The blond elf charged towards them, the other two elves stayed behind and watched with smirks on their faces. Heero was between them in an instant in full blown tiger form. Growling with his teeth bared. The elf just smiled and elbowed Heero as hard as he could. The tiger caught the blonds elbow in his teeth threatening to bite it off. The elf winced and punched towards the tiger with the hilt of his sword. One of the other elves went after Heero as well, while the third went after Duo. Duo jumped back, landing on his feet he charged forward to hit the elf. The elf simple moved to the side and tripped Duo, laughing as he did so.

"We're not humans Duo." He said, bringing the hilt of his sword down to the back of Duo's head knocking him out.

"Let go of my arms you freak cat." The blond elf said, hitting Heero in the head over and over with the hilt of his sword. Heero chomped down as he passed out. That arm would have to be cut off to get it out of his mouth.

"Get him off me!" The elf screamed, pulling at his arm and only tearing at his skin. Duo opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt really bad, but the elf hadn't hit him hard enough. He saw Heero's tiger body limp on the blond elf, his teeth buried in his elbow. Quietly and slowly, since his vision of spinning, he pulled the dagger out of the elves belt and plunged it into his back, where it would reach his heart. He may be clumsy, but he wasn't stupid. The elf dropped him as he fell to the ground. He rolled as he herd the only available elf running towards him and kicked his foot up, sending the elf over him. He quickly got to his feet and threw his dagger at the elf, who caught it, to his dismay. Duo picked up the fallen elves bow and an arrow and quickly sent the arrow flying into the elves throat, then turned to the blond elf with Heero.

Heero's tail twitched and he turned back to his human form but the tail, ears, and stripes remained. Using everything he had Duo kicked the elf in the head, effectively knocking him out. And gentle pulled Heero off him and away from the elf. He tied the elf up and then started checking Heero's head, luckily the bastard blond elf didn't break the skin, and from what he could tell didn't break any bone. But that didn't mean there wasn't a concussion or anything.

Heero's tail wrapped around Duo's ankle. Duo looked down at him with a sad smile. "Looks like both of us are the hunted." He said, and forced himself to stay awake, just incase the blond elf woke up.

-----

"I liked it here too..." Heero said as he looked around.

Duo smiled again. "Me too. Maybe we can come back here someday." Duo said, not even thinking about whether he and Heero would be together then. Though he hoped so.

Heero nodded. "When should we get going..."

"I don't know, should we kill him, keep him from fallowing us?" Duo asked, pointing to the blond elf, tied up a few feet away. Heero walked over to the elf and snapped his neck.

"Lets move..." Heero said putting the black cloak back on. Duo just stared at the elf for a bit before getting to his feet and pulling his cloak on as well. Heero was a killing machine, Duo smiled.

'Makes it that much more exciting.' He thought fallowing Heero. "So I guess you don't have a concussion, right?" He asked a little concerned.

"No. I heal when I change. If the wound his not bad." Heero said as they walked.

"Really, that's cool." Duo said running forward, a bit to catch up with Heero. "So how come you have a tail and ears, and strips, but you didn't before?" Duo asked, noticing that the sun was going down.

"I was born with them." Heero said "On full moons I have no choice but to be a tiger. Sometimes right after I look human..."

"I think there cute." Duo said, pinching one of the ears lightly. Heero blushed, not knowing if he should tell the elf about the new moon.

"Oh on the full moon, I grow an extra head." Duo said jokingly, with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind as well" Heero had no idea where they were going but he knew it would be interesting with Duo around. Duo laughed at his own joke.

"I'm just kidding." He said. He sighed out a huff of breath and wrapped his arms around himself in thought.

"Are you okay" Heero asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I was just thinking." Duo said. Smiling up at Heero, though he was only half hearted.

"About?"

"Well...it's just I don't know why my clan would be so whiling to give me up. I mean I know I'm clumsy and stuff, and I didn't mean to burn down the church, but I shouldn't be handed over to Relena like that...right?" Duo asked, not looking at Heero.

Heero nodded, he wanted to ask what had happened but did not want to push Duo.

Duo laughed in a harsh way. "It may be best if you stay away from me." Duo said, still not looking at Heero.

"Why?" This time he had to ask, he looked at Duo

"Because I bring bad luck where ever I go." Duo said quietly. "Not to mention I'm clumsy, that has to be the biggest disgrace for an-" As if on queue, Duo tripped and fell. He sat up, his head dropped, and he sighed.

Heero offered him a hand to help him up, then pulled him into a kiss. Duo kissed him back, melting into the kiss, with a soft sigh.

"I don't mind" Heero kissed him again.

"Well, you're the first, not even my parents wanted to keep me." Duo said. "So where are we going?" Duo asked, changing the topic quickly.

-------

We hope that one was better on the spelling and Grammar, lol, though I doubt it, we're too distracted with our own story, lol.


	3. Fire Master

-1Love of the Cursed

Chp 3

"Lets get to a town, it's going to snow soon." Heero said sniffing the air.

"You can smell that it's going to snow?" Duo asked, a little amazed at the fact.

"Moister in the air." Heero said. "Which way?" He asked looking around them.

"Um...east?" Duo said, a little unsure.

"Alright then." Heero said turning east.

"But, I'm not sure. I've never been this far away from Eltwo." Duo said, stopping him with a hand on his arm.

"I'll smell one when we get close" Heero answered.

Duo nodded and fallowed Heero for a while, then carefully slipped his hand into Heero's, smiled at him. He found someone who was strong, and smart, and who generally liked him. If the kisses meant anything. He wasn't about to let Heero go. That was for sure. 'but there has to be someway I can get to know him better.' Duo thought.

Heero squeezed Duo's hand lightly as they walked on. They walked eastward for hours, the sun getting closer to the horizon. Suddenly he grabbed Duo and jumped into a tree hugging them to the trunk, hidden in the tangled branches. "Someone's coming."

Duo lowed his breathing so that it was quiet and didn't move a muscle, he didn't want to slip or something and ruin their hiding place. He watched the forest floor below them.

"I know you are there! Show your self!" A boy about their age stopped below them on his horse, a hand on his sword. His hair was an ebony black and was pulled back into a pony tail, while his cloths were whiter then snow.

"I think it's a Fire Master." Duo whispered. Then froze when the man looked directly at them. Heero grabbed Duo and jumped higher into the tree. "Come down here and face me like a man rather then a coward." Wufei said, circling the tree.

"Stay here!" Heero said and jumped down. He took off his cloak, so that he would have better movement. throwing it to the side. "What do you want with us, Fire Master?" Heero stood ready to pounce.

Duo grabbed onto the branch with dear life and watched from above as Heero and the fire master spoke.

"A Changeling?!" The fire master said very surprised. "H-how is this possible? All the changelings around here died years ago!" He removed his had from his sword knowing that before he could draw it the changeling would already have him.

Duo leaned over so that he could listen better, and slipped right out of the tree. Heero held out his arms without moving a step and caught him without even blinking or moving his attention away from the man on the horse.

"My hero." Duo said with a smile and looked at Wufei from the sides of his eyes. Heero set him down on his feet.

"An Elf too huh?" Wufei was really curious about the two now. "Where are you two headed?"

"Ea-." Duo stopped and glared. "That's none of you're business." Duo said, grabbing Heero's hand and pulling him in another direction, grabbing his cloak on the way. Of course it couldn't be that easy as Wufei put his horse in their way.

"Winter is coming. Come and at least spend the night at my place." Wufei stated.

"No thanks, we will do fine on our own." Duo said, not trusting the man.

"With only that cloak I don't think your friend will last long." Wufei said "You don't want him to freeze, do you?"

Duo blushed and looked at Heero. "It's up to you." he said quietly.

Heero turned into a tiger again growling a warning at the Fire master, then waited for Duo to get on his back again. Duo smiled and did, wrapping his arms around Heero's neck as he did so and snuggling into his fur." Wufei huffed out a small laugh and lead them towards his home.

Wufei invited them in and made them some tea. "So what brings you two around these parts?" He asked as he sat down at the table with them.

"Nothing really." Duo said answering Wufei's question and sitting down by the fire place, making sure not to touch anything. He kept his eyes on Heero.

"Why are you so interested in us Fire Master?" Heero moved over by the fire as well.

"I just find it odd to see an elf and a changeling traveling together. Especially around here." Wufei answered.

"Well I find it odd to find a fire master this high up north." Duo said, sticking his noise in the air. He may not know a lot about Elemental Masters, but he did know that the fire ones stayed in warmer climates.

"Lets just say they were happy when I left." Wufei said sipping his tea.

"Well I guess I can say the same." Duo said with a smirk.

"Its late. We should get some rest." Wufie said as he stood and Heero curled by in front of the fire.

Duo laid his head on Heero's stomach and closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come easily. He didn't trust the man yet, they hadn't even given names yet, or anything like that. Maybe Duo was just feeling a little too nervous.

"Can't sleep?" Heero purred in his ear.

Duo shook his head, loving the chill that Heero sent down his spine with that purr.

"I think we can trust him." He purred again.

"But we don't know his name." Duo said, shivering again, and moving so that he was looking at Heero.

"It most likely slipped his mind." His tail rubbed along Duo's neck softly to comfort him. Duo sighed and found his eyes dropping tiredly in the feeling.

"Hmmm, get it in...morning." Duo said threw a yawn and feel asleep on Heero's stomach. Heero curled around the sleeping elf still purring, he soon fell a sleep as well. Wufei watched them with a lazy smile. He just hope he made the right choice by trusting the changeling. The forest elf would be no problem if anything happened, but the tiger...well, that could prove to be a problem.

-----sorry about the wait guys, hope you enjoy, reviews will bring quicker updates.


	4. New Moon

NCS!!!! Though it's more like on the verge type of thing...not nessesarily Rape.

Chapter Four

The two woke up the net morning to the smell of bacon that Wufei was cooking. Duo sat up and stretched. He looked over towards Wufei and smiled.

"You know you never gave us your name?" He asked.

"Wufie, and yours would be?" He said placing the plate of bacon in the middle of the table next to one that held eggs. "I thought you two would be hungry so I made a lot."

"Duo." Duo said easily, bouncing over to the table and picking up a fork and knife, already drooling from the looks of the food. He looked over at Heero to see if Heero would tell his name.

"Heero" He answered as he stretched.

Duo watched him stretch and drooled, that much more. Wufei just shook his head at the site and handed a plate to Duo and one for Heero.

-----

"I don't like snow..." Heero said a few hours later as he stood in front of a window watching the falling snow. The ground was completely white now.

"I don't either. It's cold and wet. And it's slippery." Duo sat sitting by the fire sipping on tea. "But we shouldn't burden Wufei by staying here longer then necessary."

"I know." Heero said not leaving the window.

"I don't have any money, a room at an Inn would be hard to get." Duo said.

"That's okay." Heero was usually quite and did not talk much, but not that quite.

"I could try to steal some again, I would probably have more success now that the chains are gone." Duo said.

"Chains?" Duo had not heard Wufei come in. He jumped and moved closer to Heero, his fingers itching to grab for his bow.

"Does that bother you fire master?" Heero did not turn from the window.

"Only if he's a felon of some kind." Wufei said.

"Do I look like a felon?" Duo asked.

"Well you were just talking about stealing." Wufei said. Heero chuckled at that. "It doesn't bother me as long as you don't steal from me, you can stay as long as you like." Wufei said. Duo and Heero both nodded in agreement.

-------

Two weeks passed as the snow fell off and on.

"The new moon is soon..." Heero's voice was off, it sounded like a lust for blood.

Duo and Wufei both looked at Heero. Duo smiled, but Wufei frowned. "What happens on a new moon?" He asked.

Heero turned. The fire lighting up his face. His eyes were still an enchanting blue but they looked different. They seemed colder and the pupil was now a slit and more cat like.

Duo looked at Heero's eyes as if mesmerized, Heero looked dangerous. Wufei actually took a step back, but put his sword down, leaning it against the wall, as a show of trust.

"They come for us..." Heero growled and walked out the door into the snow. The three stared out along the open flat lands and saw men on horse back that were still far off. "We go." Heero growled walking off into the falling snow.

Duo's eyes widened but he didn't move. Wufei grabbed his sword and ran out of the house. Duo suddenly realized that he was alone and hurried out the door running after the two and gabbed at Heero's hand.

Heero did not take it. Duo drew his hand back and fell back a few feet, looking slightly hurt. Heero's ears were darting in every direction as they entered the woods. "We can take them here." Heero said with a blood thirsty growl. "To the trees..."

Duo followed Heero silently his head bowed slightly and Wufei followed Duo. They waited there for almost an hour until the men entered the wood. Heero jumped down his clawed fingers finding the guts of two of the men. He jumped up knocking another off his horse. The man were torn in two before he had even hit the ground. Heero dodged a blow of a sword spinning around and tearing out the man's back bone. He let out a disturbing purr at the sound of the man's flesh ripping open and bones snapping. Heero turned to Duo and Wufei who were watching in shock.

Duo starred at Heero in utter fear, along with Wufei, who readied his sword. He knew he had no chance though, but he wouldn't go down without a fit. Heero looked at them and laughed before heading further into the woods. The sun had set and it was getting dark. There would be a new moon that night.

Duo just sat frozen were he was at, in the snow and all, starring after Heero. Wufei started following him but Duo didn't move. "Are you coming or not?" Wufei asked. Duo shook his head quickly.

"Is it to cold for my beautiful little elf?" Heero turned around and was heading back to Duo. Duo started backing away from him in the snow, coming back to back with a tree and froze.

"Um...no, not...too cold." He stuttered.

"To bad. I wanted to warm you up." Heero purred lustfully, he then leaned into Duo and kissed him roughly. Duo tried to push Heero away, turning his head away from him, his lips slightly bruised. This wasn't the same Heero. Duo was actually scared of Heero like this.

Heero picked Duo up and through him over his shoulder running back to the cabin. He set Duo down in front of the fire and pulled off both of their clothes off roughly. Duo blushed and was shaking in fear at Heero's new behavior, he was also a little worried about his own state of arousal at the event before him. He turned onto his stomach and tried to crawl away from Heero.

Heero let out a lustful purr and pulled Duo's hips up to meet his hard cock. He played at the opening rubbing the tip of his member along it before thrusting inward. Purring louder once inside the elf. Duo cried out, whether in pain or pleasure he wasn't sure anymore. A few tears slipped down his cheeks and he bit his lower lip to stop from crying out. His body rocking with Heero's thrusts. Heero licked at the small of Duo's back as he plunged in and out of him. He leaned farther over him and nibbled at his shoulder. One arm was holding him up and the other was wrapped around Duo's waist keeping him from getting away.

Duo moaned his eyes rolled in pleasure, his heart pounding faster then it normally would be. He was clawing at the bare floor under him. He was still trying to pull away, but his tries were getting weaker as pleasure was fogging his mind. The hand around his waist traced up his chest and started to play with one of his hard nipples.

Duo winced as his erection was throbbing between his legs, against his better judgment, his body was reacting to Heero, and Duo's mind was quickly following, Heero was just to addicting. One of his hands left the floor and reached for his own cock.

"None of that little kitten." Heero purred gruffly in his ear he sat up taking Duo with him. He turned Duo around not allowing him to leave is cock. He leaned Duo's back against a near by chair. Now Heero placed one hand on Duo's nipple and the other on his cock. Running it up and down his 'kitten's' shaft. He then leaned forward and took the elf's other nipple into his mouth. Not once in doing all this did he stop his thrusting.

Duo completely melted now. Leaning back against the chair he was reduced to nothing more then a naked mass of moaning elf. Unable to move on his own, let alone think. The only thing on his mind was Heero and what the Changling was doing to him. Duo was going to be mad when he gained control of himself, but maybe not so mad. He cried out Heero's name when he felt himself cum in Heero's hand.

"Mmmmm." Heero moaned as he came inside Duo then licked Duo's cum off his hand and Duo like it was milk.

Duo started shaking again, closing his eyes and letting his head roll forward. He had literally done almost nothing but he was exhausted. His arms hung limply at his side and he could still feel Heero inside him. Heero pulled Duo down on to the floor they had been sleeping while staying at Wufei's. He was about to cuddle up to the elf when something in him clicked. His bones started to move and change underneath his skin. He cried out in pain and ran out into the snowing night. Wufei was shocked as he passed him.

"Heero?" He said as he watched the beast that was once Heero run into the woods.

Wufei went back into his cabin and found Duo laying on the floor, completely naked and shaking violently. Wufei cursed and covered the small elf up. He checked Duo's forehead. There was no fever which was good. He grabbed his sword to go find Heero. Duo's hand curled around Wufei's ankle.

"Don't hurt him." Duo said pleadingly.

"This is fore my own protection." Wufei said. He left the cabin closing the door behind him in search of the Changling.


	5. Back on the Road

Thanks for all the reviews guys so here's another chapter.

Chapter Five

Heero's tracks changed as Wufei followed them. From that of a man to the paws of a large cat. He expected to see it change from traces of two feet into four but it never did. Heero was a different beast then he had been before. He followed them into the woods past the blood stained snow and trees. The snow picked up covering the traces. Wufei looked up and found that he could still follow the way Heero had gone for there was a path of trees that were pushed over. Each with large claw marks. Wufei followed them with caution. Not knowing if Heero had doubled back and was waiting to pounce or not.

"Heero!" He called out cautiously. "We need to go back to the cabin. You need to go protect Duo. He's there all alone." Wufei said, his sword ready. He was starting to have second thought about going after Heero.

"Wu..." Heero said. It came from farther up the path. "..Go...back.." The Voice sounded more like Heero then the beast.

Wufei decided that this once he wouldn't argue and headed back for the cabin. The sound of a infuriated growl from behind made Wufei run faster. He herd the crashing of a tree and then nothing.

Wufei got back to the cabin and locked the door, for good, but useless measure. He looked over to see that Duo was still out cold, a light whimper and a moan for Heero, made Wufei sigh and slid to the ground near the door. What the hell had he gotten himself into. Though he guessed it was for the best, if the two had been in a town, well who the hell knows what would have happened.

-----

The sun rose and Heero did not return. He remembered what he had done and could not bring himself to go back after changing back. 'It's for the best. Now I can not harm Duo' He thought as he spied a cave. He entered it and curled up into a ball trying to stay warm.

Wufei growled and grabbed his sword again, unlocking the door he made a move to leave. Duo sat up and looked at him.

"Where's Heero at?" He asked. He got to his feet and winced slightly but otherwise ignored the pain between his legs.

"He did not come back" That was all Wufei said before leaving to look for Heero. The sun was up and he knew he should be back to the way he was.

Duo quickly dressed himself and went out to help find Heero, but once he was outside he lost site of Wufei. So he, not even thinking about tracks, started looking for Heero on his own, pulling his cloak tightly around himself, and bringing the extra one he had let Heero have.

A familiar sent hit Heero's nose "Duo!" 'why is he out here!' Heero charged through the snow to were Duo sent was coming from.

Duo fell to his knees eyes watering. He wanted to cry. He finally finds someone who can protect him, someone who didn't care that he was clumsy, or that he couldn't hunt. And then Heero went and hurt him and instead of coming back to him to explain what had happened, he left him.

"Maybe he does mind that you're a clumsy wood elf." Duo told himself.

"No. I don't." Heero came over a snow bank. "Why are you out here baka?" Heero said as he picked Duo up.

Duo pushed himself out of Heero's hands and landed in the snow and backed away from Heero quickly. Throwing the cloak at him.

"How dare you do that to me!" He screamed picking up snow and throwing it at Heero, not showing his embarrassment when it completely missed him. "You just left me like that?" He yelled.

Heero's ears fell and he looked down at the snow.

"How can you do that...I thought you just wanted to use my body...When Wufei told me you hadn't come back...I...I." Duo couldn't find the words anymore. His eyes teared up and he fell to his knees in the snow. "I thought you hated me..."

"I could never hate you" Heero could not look at him. "I hate myself." He whispered and crossed his arms hugging himself. His tail limp between his legs.

"I just want to know why you did that last night?" Duo whispered, moving closer to Heero.

"I was mad at my self . I hurt you." He was holding back his tears now.

"Why did you hurt me...was it because of the moon, because I don't quiet get it." Duo asked, hugging himself to Heero's legs.

"I like you Duo... your smart and funny, and beautiful... I could not stop myself..." Heero whispered.

Duo gave a small smile and hugged Heero tighter. "Then don't hate yourself." He said.

Heero picked Duo up and took him back to Wufei's cabin.

-----

Wufei sighed in frustration and headed back home. It was cold and he was hungry, and obviously Heero didn't want to be found. He walked into his home and found Duo and Heero curled up in front of the fire place.

"What the hell! Does he have like a whistle or something to call you back home." Wufei said, a little pissed that he had been out all morning looking for the Changling.

"I'm sorry" Heero opened his eyes and looked up at Wufei.

Wufei sighed. "I think we should leave tomorrow. Now that they know you guys are here."

"We?' Duo asked.

"Fleeing are you?" Heero added.

"Yes, after what you did to those men, I'm guessing that someone important is after you two and won't give up, you didn't even give them time to speak to you. So if this person is after you, then they'll question me, it would be best if I 'fled' as well." Wufei said, he started packing some stuff while he spoke. "I have an extra horse that I'm sure you two don't mind using."

'You are not afraid of me" Heero pulled Duo closer.

"I know I am." Duo said with a laugh. Wufei smiled at that. "Oh I'm scared of you, scared enough to give you respect, but I don't fear for my life." Wufei said. He would just stay close to Duo when Heero started acting up he thought.

"Then you are welcome to come." Heero stretched like a cat before he stood.

Duo grumbled but didn't get up. He had been warm in Heero's arms.

"Time to move." Heero packed up their things and threw on his cloak over his barely there shorts. Wufei threw Heero a pair of warm pants.

"Those too." He said, knowing that Heero would be cold dressed like that.

"Thanks" Heero nodded and put them on. He then picked Duo up and took him out to the horses.

"I can walk." Duo said, protesting, but only half heartedly. Wufei just shook his head.

-----

Ten minuets later they were on the road leaving Wufei's house behind. Wufei was on a white horse. Duo was on a black one with Heero right behind him.

It only took Duo fifteen minutes to come up with a fail proof plan. He simply pretended that he was falling off the horse. Hoping to god that Heero would catch him, because he was really going to fall if he didn't. So he started slipping to the side.

Heero caught Duo with one arm and pulled him back onto the horse. "Careful." Was all he said but he wrapped his tail around Duo's waist.

Duo's shoulders dropped, okay that only proved that he couldn't ride a horse, which he could. He fingered Heero's tail and thought about another plan.

Heero started to purr lowly, it was just loud enough for Duo to hear. That would work. Duo leaned back so that he was rested on Heero's chest, able to feel him purring and played his Heero's tail, carefully fingering it, and rubbing his hand up and down a portion of it. He had a smirk on his lips.

Heero started to get hard his mind turning to mush as he let out a low moan. Duo's head nodded forward, the vibrations from Heero's purring causing him to fall asleep, completely relaxed and completely unaware of Heero's condition. Heero blushed when he realized what had happened hoping Wufei did not see or hear any of it.

Wufei of course had not, lucky for him. But he did turn not a minute to late to look at Heero, seeing the blush, but didn't say anything. "There's a village coming up, you might want to put you're hoods on if you don't want anyone to see both of your ears." That was when he noticed that Duo was asleep. "Does he always sleep?" He asked, wondering why the boy was sleeping, when they had only been riding for an hour.

"He tends to." Heero said pulling up both of their hoods and hiding his tail under his cloak. Duo woke instantly when Heero's tail was pulled out of his hands.

"What, where...Oh." He looked at Heero with guilty happiness. Then noticed that there hoods were on. 'What's going on?" He asked.

"We're in Town" Heero answered. "What now Wufei?"

"Where are you two headed...we could head to the Elfour in the Desert Kingdoms, Sanc has no rule there, so you're pursuers should stop at the boarders." Wufei said. "And it's warm." He added as an after thought.

"Lead away Fire Master" Heero said a little tense. There were a lot of people here and he was not used to crowds. Duo eyed the people around them, looking for people from his clan, he was still worried that they were going to be after him, though he couldn't put a finger on why she wanted him and not any of the others, they were all wood elf after all. Then there was Heero, Relena wanted him too and if she told his clan that they might going after him as well.

"I don't like it here..." Heero growled as more people entered the street.

"Something's not right." Duo said, moving closer into Heero. Wufei was also looking around a bit worried. Last time he was in town the people had just ignored him. Heero growled low in his throat and kicked at his horse making it run. Wufei kicked his horse after him yelling a warning and the town started shutting there gates.

"There locking us in!" He said. Duo reached for his bow, but the were to bouncy for him to actually do anything.

--------------------------------

Reviews make us update faster...let us know what you think.


	6. Half n' half

Chapter Six

Heero jumped of the horses and was back to being a tiger before he hit the ground. He charged ahead and the men ran away from the gates. It was open just wide enough for the horse to get threw. Heero changed back and closed the gates just as the people were upon them. He shifted back in to a tiger and ran after the horses.

Duo turned the horse around still running and allowed Heero to jump back on, spooking the shit out of the horse, but kept the horse running, and turned it back around to run after Wufei. (1) Heero changed back almost falling off the horse. They had gotten back to the edge of the forest when Duo screamed out and fell from the horse as an arrow shot into his shoulder. He landed on his back all the air rushing from his lungs.

Heero stopped the horse and jumped down to Duo, picking him up and jumping back onto the horse. More arrows flew passed them, threatening to hit them. A wall of fire went up, blocking the men from them.

"Keep heading east, in a day you should reach Oz. Go to the Aries Inn and wait for me there, get him help." Wufei said his hands on fire along with his horses hooves, tail and main. His horse shot back towards the men who were firing at them, the horse itself looked mean, steam coming from its nose.

"Be safe Wufie!" Heero yelled and headed east, pushing his horse as hard as it could go.

------

They reached Oz in a little under a day and went to the Aries Inn. Duo was shaking and had passed out a few hours ago, mumbling incoherently.

"I need a Doctor!" Heero said as he kicked open the door and carried Duo inside. Everyone in the room, an elder man and a young women as it were, rushed over to them.

"What happen." The old man said.

"I'll go get Sally." The young women said and rushed out of the inn.

Heero did not like people, the only reason he was willing to trust them was because of Wufie and the fact that the injured elf in his arms was the one he was falling in love with. "Could I get a room?" Heero asked then followed the man to one. He set Duo down on the bed and waited. His Tiger features not revealed at all the whole time, his hood cloak keeping them hidden well.

The man came back in carrying a bowl of hot water and a wash cloth. "Here now, help me get his shirt off. Sally will be here in a minute." The man said, setting the bowl down on the bed side table. Heero did as he was told and thanked the man for the help.

Sally burst in at that moment, with the young woman on her heels. She rushed over to where Duo was lying and examined the wound quickly. "You're friend is luck it didn't hit the bone." She said quickly. "Hold him down, the arrow didn't go all the way threw so I'm going to have to pull it out." She said to Heero.

Once again Heero did as he was told holding Duo down as the human removed the arrow. Sally pulled the arrow out quickly and just like she thought, Duo tried to jump up, screaming out at the pain, his eyes wide. Once the arrow was gone he still tried to fight against Heero's hold, delirious with pain. The old man and the young lady jumped onto his legs, pinning them down as well, and Sally pulled out a needle with a sedative in it.

Heero leaned down and kissed Duo. His hood falling over both of their faces. He hoped it would help calm Duo down. Duo blinked a few times and realized that Heero was kissing him. He stopped trying to fight the people holding him down and winced only slightly when the needle was pushed into his arm. He fell back asleep with the comforting thought of Heero's lips on his.

Heero pulled away and sat beside Duo waiting for the Doctor to finish. Sally cleaned out the wound and worked carefully stitching it up. "So are you both demons or just this little one here?" Sally asked, just trying to make conversation.

"One demon" Heero pulled down his hood. "One changeling." He had known Duo smelled different form other elves and now he knew he was right. Duo was a demon.

"It's funny I wouldn't have even considered him demon, until I saw those eyes." Sally said with a friendly laugh. "You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want. Relena can't get you here." She added, winking at Heero before putting her bloodied rags into the dish and leaving the room to the two boys."

Heero sat on the bed and curled up into a ball at Duo's feet.

"Heero?" Duo said, one eye opened lazily.

"I'm here." He said and moved up next to Duo.

Duo curled up to Heero and fell back asleep. Heero started to purr and soon was a sleep too.

------

Wufei walked into the Inn. "Hey Howard what room are they in?" He asked.

"Ahh, so you sent them, they're in 2B." Howard said. Wufie thanked him then went up the stairs to 2B. He knocked on the door but no one came. He knocked again and this time he could hear Heero call.

"Come in Wufei." So he turned the knob and walked in to the room.

"Do I smell that bad...how's he doing?" Wufei asked, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"I have a good nose." Heero said. "He's fine. How did the doctor know about Relena being after us?"

"Because, the King's husband is Relena's brother, but he's not an 'Exotic Creature" collector." Wufei said with a smile. "He's a kind man." Wufei said.

Heero nodded he hoped he was right to trust them. "Could you have them send up some food?"

Wufei smiled. "If I know Catherine, she's already making some soup for us. I also have someone I want you two to meet, tomorrow once Duo is feeling up for company." Wufei said. He stood to leave. "I'll be in the next room." He said heading for the door.

Heero nodded and curled back into Duo falling back asleep.

-----

"It hurts..." Duo moaned waking up sometime in the middle of the night. His good arm clutching at his shoulder, and he's eyes shut in pain.

"Mind if I try something?" Heero asked as he carefully climbed onto Duo sitting on his pelvis. Duo froze, remembering how rough and strong Heero was, but nodded. His arm was hurting badly and if Heero had a way for the pain to stop or at least dull then he was up for it.

Heero leaned down and placed his lips on Duo's . When their mouths opened something came out of Heero's mouth and into Duo. Heero soon fell on top of Duo's none hurt arm. Duo looked at Heero and found that all the things that made him look like a tiger were gone. All but the strip that ran under his left eye.

"Heero?" He asked, not knowing what just happened.

" I'll be fine Duo." He pointer to Duo's wound. It was healing quicker. "We'll change back when you are healed." Heero grinned. "You make a hot tiger you now that?" Heero yawned and fell asleep.

Duo looked down at the bed and found a tail resting there. He looked back at Heero with wide eyes. He smiled when he realized that the pain was gone in his arm. He cuddled up with Heero and fell back asleep.

--------

Wufei came back and was in shock at what he saw. "What? How?" Why was Duo now a tiger and Heero a Human?

Duo cracked an eye open. "Geez Wufei you're really loud." Duo said.

"Duo what happened?! I was gone for I few hours!" Wufei said. Heero's eyes opened, they were back to being catlike.

"I don't know." Duo said a little defensively.

"I did it" Heero said. "Duo will heal faster now."

"Oh...and may I ask how that is possible." Wufei asked.

"Just something I tried and it worked." Heero closed his eyes again.

"So you simply just thought of something and tried it?" Wufei asked, crossing his arms.

"Hn" Heero said.

"Did you really take in the well being of Duo when you thought of it?" Wufei asked.

"Yes" Heero wrapped his arms around Duo.

"Oh really, so what would happen if Duo started changing into a tiger. Would he be able to stop it?" Wufei asked, lifting an eye brow.

"He cant change." Heero started to play with Duo's tail.

"Then why does he have the ears and the tail?" Wufei asked.

"I lent him my healing ability, they went with it." He moved his hand up and scratched one of Duo's ears. (2) Duo Actually started purring nuzzling against Heero's hand. Wufei stormed from the room and slammed the door, mumbling something about going and getting Sally.

"Likes to rant, that one." Heero scratched both of Duo's ears. Duo looked at Heero and stopped purring, a serious expression on his face.

"What is it kitten?" Heero asked. Duo leaned over and kissed Heero on the lips, a little uncertain at first, then a little more needy. Heero kissed back loving what Duo was doing. Duo's hand was just traveling up Heero's shirt when Sally and Wufei came back. Wufei's nose started dripping blood and he turned and walked away, that simple. Sally starred for a little bit, before shaking her head and taping Heero on the shoulder.

"Your little demon here needs a little check up." She said, not knowing their names. Duo pulled away and sat up. "Who are you calling a demon." He said angrily.

"You!" Heero said as he scratched one of Duo's ears. Duo looked at Heero like he was crazy and gently pushed away his hand. "I'm an elf, Heero." Duo said.

"Half." Heero removed his hand and got up.

"No...I'm a wood elf Heero. I may be shorter, but that doesn't mean I'm a demon, how can you call me such a name." Duo said.

"Duo I can smell it on you. Who said demons were bad?" Heero kissed his cheek and turned for the door.

"Because I'm NOT." Duo yelled slamming his fist into the bed.

"Calm down, Duo." Heero went back to him.

"NO!" Duo yelled at him. "I'm not going to sit here and let you call me a demon...or even half." He yelled, pulling away from Heero, and falling off the bed. He landed on his back and starred at the ceiling with all the hatred he could muster.

"Why do you hate demons, Duo?" Heero sat next to him.

Duo just turned away from him, closing his eyes to stop the tears. He was sick of looking weak in front of Heero. He took a deep breath and got to his feet. "I'm going for a walk." He said quietly. He glared at Sally as he left, his tail swinging lightly behind him.

(1) ever see a tiger ride a horse

(2) lol ya right Heero you just sent them 'cause you wanted to see Duo as a tiger.


	7. Histories Told

Sorry it's been a while guys hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7

Heero went after Duo. "Please Duo" He stopped him before he got to the stairs. Duo reached up to kiss Heero, maybe he could make him forget about the whole thing. He could distract Heero with his body. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and made the kiss deeper, and purred into Heero's mouth like how Heero had done to him.

Heero moaned before he pulled away. Still holding Duo. "I'm sorry if I said something that hurt you." Duo just pulled him back into the kiss grinding his hips against Heero's. Heero was still talking about it.

Heero pulled away his eyes on the ground. "If you don't want to tell me then I will not force you." Heero then turned and walked down the stairs.

Duo went after him and on the last step he tripped and fell. Heero turned and caught him. He set him back on his feet before he continued to the bar and ordered a drink. Duo sat down next to Heero at the bar.

"Thanks Heero." He said. "When we are alone tonight we can talk about it, I don't want everyone else to know though, okay." Duo said nervously. "But you have to do something for me." Duo said. Heero nodded and sipped his drink.

Duo smiled and kissed Heero on the check. "I really...REALLY like you Heero." Duo said. He licked Heero's ear and ran off from the bar and back up the stairs. His arm and shoulder didn't even hurt anymore. Heero finished the rest of his drink in one gulp and went back to the room, after Duo.

------------------------

Sally unwrapped the bandages and checked out Duo's shoulder. There was only a small red bruise were the arrow wound had been. "Well, everything looks fine to me, nothing feels out of place and stuff...Do you feel okay?" Sally asked. Duo nodded happily. He looked up at Heero with a sly smile. Sally laughed a bit. "Well you can give Heero back his ears and tail, okay." She said playfully. She knelt down in front of Duo. "I apologize for Calling you a Demon, but I was simply calling you by you're background, for I have no name." She said.

"But I'm not a demon." Duo insisted. "Just call me Duo." he sighed out. Sally turned to Heero.

"You take good care of him." She said with a smile.

"I will." Heero nodded. "And it's Heero." He bowed his head a little as she left he then turned to Duo. "Now what was it that you wanted me to do?"

"Play a game with me." Duo said. "I give a piece of my history to you and you do the same for me." Duo said. Heero nodded it was only fair.

"Okay, when I was three I was left on the steps to the clans church, my mother was found dead a few days later in the forest." He said, licking his lips. 'They told me when I was ten." Duo added.

"The first thing I remember is a Changling named Odin Lowe. He was not my father but was the closest thing I ever had to one. He used me to get close to someone that had grate importance at the time. He was killed as I was alone. He is the only other Changling I have ever met." Heero said. He was glad to be able to learn more about Duo and if this was the prices he could live with it.

"Um, when I was 7 My best friend died when Demons attacked our clan. The other kids started beating me up after that because some of the demons had purple eyes. So I stayed in the church and stayed away from everyone else." Duo said, sitting down in Heero's lap.

"I wondered for a bit" Heero put his arms around Duo. "Form city to city. Until I came across an odd man. He told me I had good eyes and asked me to come with him. I was young, alone, and hungry so I went." Heero gently kissed Duo.

"About a year and a half ago Relena's men attacked our clan, they caught me and four others." Duo's head dropped. "When the elves came to save us, they chained me down and left me there. I stayed with Relena for a year and a half, I finally escaped...she keeps everyone there like it's a zoo. Humans would come and look down at you. Then I found you in that cage two nights later." Duo said smiling up at Heero.

Heero hugged him. He would never let Relena get her hands on Duo again. "While working for the odd man I did something awful...I... I killed a little girl I had met the day before... she was cute and always had a little teddy bare with her." A tear rolled down Heero's cheek. He pulled Duo closer.

Duo turned around in Heero's arms and snuggled close to him. "Seems we both have not had a very good past, but maybe we can have a better future." Duo said, he knew it sound cliché, but it was true. They would have each other, and they didn't have to do anything they didn't want to do. Duo reached up and kissed Heero passionately, pulling himself backwards as he did so, so that they were laying on the bed next to each other holding each other. Duo did what Heero usually did and rested his tail on Heero's leg.

"You like having a tail, don't you?" Heero asked and kissed Duo again. He put his hand on Duo's tail moving it up and down like Duo did the other day.

"Wow." Duo said at the feeling and smiled. Then started purring his eyes closing in pleasure. "Does it feel this good all the time." Duo asked.

"When you play with my tail?" Heero fingered the tip and went back to pumping Duo's tail. "Yes."

Duo tried to say something, but it just came out as a moan. He clawed at Heero's back and pulled the boy over so that Heero was laying on top of him. Duo reached up and nipped his ear, then licked it.

"Do you want to play kitten?" Heero asked rubbing his knee along Duo crotch.

"Me...ow!" Duo said, he started kissing and licking at Heero's neck.

Heero got up and locked the door taking off his clothes on the way.

Duo smiled at him. "Good, no interruptions this time." Duo said, pulling off his own pants and crawled under the covers his tail the only think sticking out, along with one eye watching Heero, he was getting ready to pounce. Heero walked over to the bed.

Duo jumped out from the covers and wrapped himself around Heero, bringing both of them backwards onto the bed so that Heero landed on top of Duo. Heero's hands roamed Duos body as he nibbled on his ear then moved down his neck. His fingers rubbing his entrance gently. Duo gasped lightly and ran his tail up Heero's thigh. Nibbling on Heero's jaw.

Heero slowly let one finger slide into Duo as his tongue slipped into his belly button. Duo's stomach fluttered at the feeling, while he gasped, his mind was melting in the feeling Heero was giving him. Another finger slipped into Duo's tight passage. Massaging the fragile tissues. Duo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his tail wrapping around Heero's thigh tightly. A smile crept passed his lips.

"Like that kitten?" Heero purred as he let a third finger slip into his lover.

"Hmm...Heero." Was all he could managed out, throwing his head to the side and moaning in pleasure. Heero's fingers left Duo and he pulled his legs up. His quivering member begging to enter Duo as it rubbed against his entrance. "Heero please." Duo moaned and his hands clutched the sheets around them. Heero...please." He begged again.

Placing one hand on Duo's Heero used the other to gide himself into him. He pushed in slowly not wanting to harm Duo. Duo's back arched and he moaned in pleasure. Heero was being so gently this time. And it was making his mind pure mush, all he could think about was Heero, which is all he wanted to think about. He tangled his fingers with Heero's and used the other to roam what he could reach of Heero's body.

Heero leaned in closer pushing a little more into Duo as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Duo kissed him and wiggled his hips just a bit. Heero pushed the rest of the way in as he reached up to tease one of Duo's nipples. Kissing Duo once again.

Duo reached his hands up and played with Heero's own nipples, he wanted Heero to feel good too.

"Mmmmm...Heero...so good." He moaned.

"aaa..." Heero moaned as he started to pull in and out of Duo. Duo trailed his hands down Heero's body, moaning in pleasure and rocking with Heero's thrusts. Heero's hand reached up to scratch behind one of Duo's ears as his thrusts quickened. Duo moaned again, and trailed his tail up Heero's thigh again, and creased his cheeks lightly. "Duo..." Heero moaned out, his voice husky and low.

Duo trailed one of his hands down his own body to his erection, moaning in pleasure. Heero bent down licking the tip of Duo's shaft before taking it into his mouth. He was very flexible even for a Changling.

Duo nearly sat up in surprise at what Heero was doing. Moaning in pleasure and throwing his head back.

Heero's tongue wrapped around the salty sweet lollipop in his mouth. He licked the tip then preceded to swallow it whole. Duo made a weird sound, and tangled his hands in Heero's hair. "Oh god..." He managed to say. He was getting close he could feel it.

Heero moaned around Duo's shaft after hearing the sexy noises that slipped out of Duo's mouth. He sucked harder as he felt Duo tighten around his own erection. His teeth dragged gently as he pulled back. He could last no longer and came inside of Duo.

Duo came in Heero's mouth with a yell of pleasure and went limp. "Heero...that...that..."Duo just kissed him to tell him what that was like.

Heero deepened the kiss and laid next to Duo on the bed pulling him into his arms. Wufei knocked on the door, and waited for a reply, he had learned not to walk in on these too. Heero let out a growled and hugged Duo closer to himself.

"Are you two coming down for breakfast?" Wufei asked.

"I all ready ate" He purred into Duo's ear. "But if your hungry..." He ran his tongue from Duo's collar bone to his ear. Duo purred and just closed his eyes. "You know actually I would love to cuddle up and sleep right now."

"No" Heero called to Wufei as he pulled the covers over them and curled back into Duo.

Wufei rolled his eyes and went down stairs. "There sleeping, But once he gets up I'm sure he'll be happy to see another Changling." Wufei said to the boy with half his face covered with his bangs. Two large rounded ears sticking out of his head, and a tail with a brown tuff at the end, twitched idly next to him.

-----

A few hours later Heero awoke and found that he had his ears, tail, and stripes back. He carefully pulled away from Duo and pulled on his pants before he left the room. He closed the door slowly trying not to wake Duo up. On light feet he walked down the main bathroom.

Duo opened his eyes just as Heero was closing the door and smiled. He cuddled up to Heero's pillow, not quiet ready to get up yet. he was happy the pillow smelt like Heero, but it was far from the real thing. He sighed and sat up.

After leaving the bathroom Heero went down to the cafe part of the Inn and picked up a tray of food to take back up to the room.

"Heero wait." Wufei said, spotting Heero.

"Hn?" He turned back to Wufei tray in hand.

"Heero this is Trowa." Wufei said, motioning to Trowa, who was standing next to him. "He's going to lead us to Elfour." Wufei said.

"Hn" Heero nodded not really looking at the boy that stood beside Wufei. That was until his sent reached Heero's nose. His head turned back to the boy and there before him stood a very tall Changling. Trowa nodded his head in greeting. Not saying anything.

"Nice to meet you." Heero said.

"A pleasure." He said and walked away. Knowing full well that Heero had someone waiting for him. He could smell it on him.

"Hn" Heero went back up to the room.

----------------another chapter done---------------------------


	8. Lion VsDemon?

Chapter 8

Duo was dressing when Heero came back into their room. "Oh you brought food, yeay." Duo said, bouncing on his feet. For once he felt completely safe, and happy. Heero was with him and they were safe from Relena. Heero kissed the bouncing boy and sat on the bed with the tray, motioning for Duo to do the same.

Duo did what Heero wanted and kissed him again before digging into the food.

"MMm, this is almost as good as you're kisses." Duo said with a smile. Heero blushed and began to eat as well.

----------

"He's a tiger." Trowa said, downstairs.

"Yes he is." Wufei answered. "Does that matter?"

"No, not particularly. There strong, a lot of people in Elfour are going to be a little worried about him. Specially around the new moon, do you know if he has control over himself?" Trowa asked.

"No, I think he might need help with that." Wufei said as he sat down at a table and ordered some tea.

Trowa nodded. "Then I can help him with that, but I will need you're help. I'm strong, but Heero will be stronger then me. Does he have a mate?" Trowa asked, he had smelled the sex on him, but that could only mean that he had mated, not that he had a Mate.

"I'm not sure. I have not been with them long." Wufei blushed and grabbed his tea as a woman set it on the table.

"Them?"

"He was travailing with an elf when I met him. Duo should be up in the room with him." Wufei said as he sipped his tea.

"I see." Trowa said. "I will go and have a talk with them. If the elf is his mate then there are a few things that he should be warned about, not to mention his help would be needed." Trowa said and stood to leave.

Heero picked up a strawberry and put it to Duo's lips. Duo took it into his mouth, making sure to lick Heero's fingers as he did so...He chocked on it however when the door opened and Trowa walked in. Heero glared, let out a low growl because Trowa had not knocked, as he went to Duo's aid.

Trowa just ignored him. "We have things to talk about before we leave." He said.

"Duo, this is Trowa." Heero sat back down on the bed.

"Okay, well thanks for knocking." Duo said, catching his breath.

Heero sent another glare at Trowa. "What do you want lion?"

"I was talking with Wufei and he said that you can not control yourself on the new moon, is that information correct?" Trowa asked.

Heero's ears flatted in shame and his eyes found a spot on the floor.

"You can't come barging into someone's room and start accusing them of stuff." Duo said walking towards Trowa. (Trowa's going to be slightly mean right now, but he has reasons) Trowa bared his teeth slightly in a growl towards Duo, smelling the demon in his blood. Heero was between them before either of them had even seen him move. He pushed Duo behind himself. He let out a loud growl showing off his sharp teeth.

Trowa smiled knowingly. "So is this you're chosen Mate?" Trowa asked. Duo lifted an eye brow, and looked at Heero in question.

"If he is willing..." Heero did not back down.

"What does that mean?" Duo asked. Unsure of exactly what a mate was. "Is that like dating or something?"

Trowa laughed. "No it's a little deeper then that." Trowa said. At the uncertainty in Duo's voices Heero ears dropped and he turned to him.

"We would be together to share our life, bonded to only each other." He looked at Duo hopping he would not reject him.

"Really." Duo said sounding rather excited. "Does that mean I get to have you forever." Duo said, wrapping his arms around Heero and looking at him with a smile. Heero nodded his ears perking back up. Oh how he hopped Duo would say yes.

"One condition." Duo said, his lips close to Heero's.

"Hn?" Heero asked

"You give me those ears and tail, every so often." Duo said with a kiss and a smile. Heero blushed and nodded. He had forgotten Trowa was even there.

"Then yes I'm his Mate." Duo said to Trowa. Trowa nodded. "Good then you can help me show him how to control his power at the full moon." Heero's blush deepened. How had he forgotten Trowa had been in the room.

"Now Heero, well be leaving at 12, we need to get to Fang before nightfall." Trowa said. "Make sure both of you are ready." He said and walked away, but not before looking at Duo. He closed the door behind him.

"Wow he's creepy." Duo said.

Heero nodded. "We still have time before we leave kitten." Duo smiled knowingly pulling Heero into a kiss. They left the room with ten minutes till departure meeting Trowa and Wufei at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't even want to know what you too were doing." Wufei said. Trowa laughed quietly to himself. Duo looked slightly dazed and his braid was a little more then messy.

"Mating" Heero said before heading out the door.

"I said I didn't want to know!" Wufei practically yelled. Duo just smiled and followed Heero without saying a word. Heero climbed up onto the black horse before he pulled Duo up on the front of it like he weighed nothing. Duo looked around himself and then looked at Heero. "It's noon already?"

"Yes love, it is. " Heero smiled

Trowa brought his horse around to look at Howard. "Send a hawk to Treize, tell him we will meet him at the boarder in a month and a half." Trowa said, then kicked his horse forward, The other two horses following him.

"What do you have to do with this?" Heero asked Trowa.

"Nothing with you." Trowa said, eyeing Duo again to make his point. "Though meeting a changeling is a plus. And once Relena finds out that one has escaped her men, she's going to send people after you. After all she doesn't have a changeling in her 'zoo'." Trowa said.

"She sounds like a monster" Heero growled.

"I would rather be friends with a monster, then be in her zoo." Trowa said. Heero nodded as his tail wrapped around Duo's waist. Trowa eyed him.

"You do know he's a demon right?" Trowa asked. Duo sighed and put his face in his hands. He was so sick of people calling him a demon.

"I'm an elf." He said. Trowa snorted.

"Well I've never seen an elf with purple eyes and who was so short." Trowa said.

"He is an elf." Heero said but nodded to Trowa behind Duo's back.

Trowa smiled at Duo. "But if you say you're an elf then I won't argue with you." Duo looked up at him.

"Really?" Trowa nodded. "thank you." Duo said a little unsure of what to say. Heero's tail tightened around him a little trying to comfort him.

---------------another chapter----------------


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

They made it to Fang with no problems, the months passed by quickly, and they had not seen hair nor hide of Relena or her men. "Heero can I talk with you alone for a minute." Trowa said, as they dismounted.

Heero nodded and fallowed the lion changeling. Duo just shook his head and went with Wufei to find an inn. Trowa turned to Heero. "He doesn't know he's a demon?" He asked straight out.

"He won't talk to me about it" Heero crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you know why he thinks he's an elf, or anything like along those lines. I mean he smells like both." Trowa said.

"He's from an elf clan. A few were taken by Relena and when others broke them out they left him there..." Heero answered.

"That's harsh, even for a demon...but I think you should be cautious with him, if you two weren't mates I'd tell you to leave him behind." Trowa said seriously. Heero growled, he did not like that at all. This lion was pushing it! "Look, demons are bad luck, they cause destruction where ever they go and they don't care about other peoples well being." Trowa said, after Heero had growled at him.

"I have caused more damage then Duo has." He growled again.

"That might have to do with the fact that he's part elf, and you have no control of yourself." Trowa said, unsure of why Heero was getting upset. "Look, all I'm saying is that he's your responsibility so keep an eye on him. If he starts anything I will take actions into my own hands." Trowa warned and walked away. Heero left to walk the town, the lion had put him in a bad mood.

Duo walked out from the inn they were going to stay at when Trowa returned but Heero didn't. He would find his tiger, he seemed to have a knack for it, as Wufei had said.

------------------------

Heero walked not looking where he was going. When he looked up he found himself in a market. He hated large gatherings of people so he turned down an alley to get away from them.

Duo soon found himself in the market and got side tracked with the stuff he found. He still looked for Heero but also enjoyed the stores around him, careful not to talk with anyone, or make eye contact.

Heero stopped, he could smell Duo. He turned around and watched his love from the shadows of the alley.

Duo, being his normal self, wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a rock, landing on his hands and knees. A small child started to laugh and so did Duo. Running his hands threw his hair. "Oops." He said. The small child helped him up. "You're funny mister." She said before laughing and running off. Duo smiled and bit and shook his head. He continued his search for Heero.

Heero chuckled at what he saw. Duo could be so cute.

Duo sighed and his shoulders dropped. He put his hands on his waist and turned in a complete circle. Great, now he was lost.

"Lost kitten?" Heero leaned against the building with his arms crossed. His blue eyes glowing in the shadows. Duo spun around, and smiled. Heero looked so...well sexy standing there.

"I was looking for you." Duo said walking towards him. The lanterns where being turned on for the night, and Duo didn't even notice his shadow behind him, which strangely enough, looked to have two small bat wings.

"Its getting late" Heero took his hand and led him back to the inn.

"But the sun just went down an hour ago." Duo said, seeing that there was still a small amount of light brimming the horizon.

"Would you like to walk with me for a bit" Heero smiled.

"How could I ever refuse." Duo said back wrapping his arm in Heero's. They passed the Inn and kept walking turning down random streets not caring were they went. Heero could find their way back.

--------------------

"I've never seen Duo act out in any wrong way, Trowa don't let it bug you so much. You should be more worried about the men you saw coming into town as we left Oz." Wufei said.

-------------------------

As it got darker out less and less people were seen on the streets. Heero realized something. He really did enjoy the time he spent with Duo. They held hands as they walked threw the darkness.

"Heero?" Duo asked.

"Yes." Heero looked over at Duo as they walked.

"My mother...she was a wood elf...my father was...demon...everyone in the clan said that he had raped her, but Father Maxwell said that it was a lie. That my mother had fallen in love with him and him with her. His clan didn't like the union and killed him. When they went after her she gave me up and fled, so that they wouldn't find me. Maxwell told me that they didn't know about me, and that my father didn't know about me...But please I was raised with elves, I am an elf." Duo said, looking up at Heero. "I don't want to be known as a demon."

"Duo you could be a pure demon and I would still love you. I don't see you as Demon or Elf. I see you as Duo." Heero said pulling him into a hug.

Duo smiled and hugged him back. "I...I love you Heero." Duo said.

"Come, lets go back to the Inn." He said before he kissed Duo.

Duo kissed Heero back, and went with him back to the Inn. "Trowa doesn't seem to like me that much." he said with a knowing smile.

"He must have a past with demons. That can make someone untrusting." Heero held the door open for Duo.

"Yeah I guess...hi Trowa...WUFEI!" Duo said and threw himself at Wufei. "Guess what me and Heero are going to go do?" Duo said playfully, Wufei fell to the ground, completely shocked by what had just happened then realized what Duo had said.

"Urge!, I don't want to KNOW!!" Wufei said, trying to push Duo off him.

"I think he likes messing with you Wufei. I bet he gives you a nickname soon." Heero said stepping over them.

"Oh like Woofi, or Wu-man, or Wu-bear, or-." Wufei pushed Duo off him and dusted himself off.

"I don't want a nickname." He said.

"But you're my friend." Duo said, holding onto Wufei's legs as he stated to walk away.

"What is with you?" Wufei asked as he fell back to the ground. Duo sat up to think. "Hmm, I don't know I'm just really happy. I got something off my shoulders." He said with a smile. Heero nodded and started to walk for their room.

"Heero, are you going to eat dinner?" Duo asked, standing up to go after Heero passing in and bounding up the stairs. Trowa watched them with a small smile. Heero nodded again and turned to fallow Duo.

----------

Another chapter


End file.
